


Salt And Sugar Look The Same

by eightplusoneequalseleven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Slytherin Remus Lupin, Swearing, Young Sirius Black, sirius black focused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightplusoneequalseleven/pseuds/eightplusoneequalseleven
Summary: And laying there, whimpers only for the mansion’s walls to hear, under an old curse, Sirius Orion Black swore to take the family name to hell. In one way or another.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Salt And Sugar Look The Same

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... yeah. A Wolfstar enemies-to-lovers ff but make it soulmates. I have no idea what I'm doing and what will happen but English isn't my first language and I don't have a beta so this will be a long-ass ride.  
> \- Andy

Odds that conquered the yet-so-dreadful life of 11-year-old Sirius Black couldn’t spare him a second of complete peace. His mothers - well, he wouldn’t call her that - his birth givers roars banging inside his head. Table ornaments scorching, levitating above the kitchen’s doorway. Best idea ever. And it wasn’t even intentional!

“Wicked,” a whisper, the only thing following a certainly not unheard blast and a bright beam of fire. Sounds circulating, throbbing, carving into the young boy’s mind. Another trick to be placed after hundreds. The awe of gray magic, shaped into a thing so innocent, so childish, interrupted by a red blast and shriek of pain. One of the unforgivable curses. Were they really that unforgivable? If Father flew them around as if killing an annoying fly. That’s what he was. An annoying, pitiful fly. A white sheep of the Proud House of Blacks. A beggar in a world of riches and royalties. 

And laying there, whimpers only for the mansion’s walls to hear, under an old curse, Sirius Orion Black swore to take the family name to hell. _In one way or another._

_Klick[HERE](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7I1i7CSjLCkrzPmnBpSKOY?si=LVmZul-bTeqAi_5lpgsXiQ) for work inspired playlist_


End file.
